


but at night time, well

by dissembler



Category: Lilywhite Boys Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Historical Gay Subcultures & Meeting Places, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissembler/pseuds/dissembler
Summary: The Criterion looms, gas-lit and left behind as Jerry leads him into the deep blue night and through the dwindling crowds of Piccadilly Circus. The shows have all started and the people about are too busy rushing to dinner or their clubs to notice them disappearing into an empty alley.
Relationships: Jerry Crozier/Alexander "Alec" Pyne-ffoulkes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	but at night time, well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Blue Escapist (TheBlueEscapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueEscapist/gifts).



The Criterion looms, gas-lit and left behind as Jerry leads him into the deep blue night and through the dwindling crowds of Piccadilly Circus. The shows have all started and the people about are too busy rushing to dinner or their clubs to notice them disappearing into an empty alley. 

Or perhaps not quite so empty, he hears noises but can’t see in the dark and Alec feels himself flush to his hairline as Jerry drags him back and along before pulling him down into the next alley. 

Jerry presses him against the wall and laughs into his shoulder. ‘Really, the prigs can’t be surprised about what happens here when our old pal Eros is watching over us.’

‘Anteros,’ Alec corrects, automatic. 

Jerry pulls his head up, levelling Alec with an almost quelling look that would work if it weren’t for the laugher still around his eyes and the twitch of his mouth. ‘What was that?’

Alec arches his back off the wall, which has the wonderful side-effect of pressing his hips against Jerry’s. ‘It’s Anteros,’ he explains. ‘Not Eros.’

Jerry rolls his eyes and then rolls his hips, turning Alec’s move against him and making him gasp. ‘Trust you to know that, Alec.’

‘Who’s Alec?’ Alec teases, thrilled that he can, now, and delighted when Jerry’s face cracks into a slightly flustered smile. 

‘Bollocks,’ he says, a little disappointment in his voice as he slumps next to Alec. ‘There goes that plan, then.’

They’d meant to do their second meeting over again and end it the way he’d half expected it to at the time: up against the wall in the dark of Piccadilly. Like he’d wanted. He’d been supposed to act scared, or at least un-expectant, when dragged from the Criterion’s bar out into the street, and he had. Only now, well, he can’t quite muster the acting chops for it when Jerry’s gazing at him so fondly and calling him Alec rather than Lord Alexander. 

Thankfully, Alec notes, it hasn’t rained recently so the stones are dry as he steps in front of Jerry and goes down to his knees.

‘What are you doing?’ Jerry asks, voice a rasp in the dark.

‘Improvising,’ Alec says and well, in for a penny: ‘In an ideal world it would have gone to plan and I’d still be Lord Alexander and you’d be using me, rough and ready, against this wall. As it is, I’m Alec and you did try very hard to make it happen for me, what with the tickets you knew we wouldn’t use and the drinks you knew we’d hardly finish–’

He has his hand around Jerry’s half-hard prick by now and Jerry moans, ‘ _Alec_ ,’ into the air above him. One hand comes up to cup his cheek. ‘For God’s sake suck me.’

Alec does as he’s told. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I wrote this in the cafe at the Piccadilly Waterstones. Eros is indeed actually Anteros but no one actually cares and even the tube says Eros. Title is from a Music Hall song called 'Piccadilly': "In the day time, there's lots of life life/But at night time well, you're apt to lose your wife"


End file.
